


Charlie-Unicorn-Charlie-Kiwi

by LadyJaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Original character is super minor, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Riding the line between plot and not, Size Kink, Voyeurism, getting back in the smut game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaye/pseuds/LadyJaye
Summary: This wasn’t Steve’s first date. Well, not his first ever. It was his first date without Tony since their marriage started. Actually that wasn’t even true.





	Charlie-Unicorn-Charlie-Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi! So I did a thing. I haven't written smut in a really long time and I had the urge today to get this out. Stuckony is one of those pairings where I can see a cuckolding thing as a possibility despite the weirdness that's CACW. So for that purpose I've set this as post CA:TWS but with no AOU and no CACW. They might as well not exist for the purposes of this story. With that said I hope you like it! 
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance!

“Sir.” 

“Hmm?” Tony murmured completely immersed in the code he was working on. He’d been at it for hours and found himself lost in the lines, which of course was the whole point of the exercise. 

He’d long since started to ignore the pounding music and had missed when JARVIS shut it off. If he could just get this right then he’d be in a better position to send out his latest and greatest tablet to fabrication for his first beta test. He was ahead of schedule by a week and he saw no sense in slowing down. He’d had a lot more time since...since…

“Sir!” 

The screen he was working on froze immediately leaving Tony blinking belatedly when he continued typing and nothing appeared to change. 

“Hey!” 

“It’s 7:45 pm, sir. You instructed me to alert you fifteen minutes till 8pm to avoid missing your appointment,” JARVIS reminded him. Tony sat still blinking on his stool and felt the world coming back to him. It was 7:45 and it was Saturday, he was sure of it. Oh. 

He flushed when it all came back to him as if a server were coming back online. 

Saturday at 7:45pm was just before Steve was supposed to come back. From his date. Tony felt the flush before he had the urge to glance up and catch his reflection in the surface of an unfinished screen lying on the worktable. He was warm all over and even his hands had started to sweat. This wasn’t Steve’s first date. Well, not his first ever. It was his first date without Tony since their marriage started. Actually that wasn’t even true. It was the first date when Tony’s husband told him exactly what he was doing and Tony was invited to watch. 

God, when had he started sweating. It shouldn’t have him this hot but the telltale tent in his worn down, grease covered jeans said otherwise didn’t it? 

“JARVIS, last minute checks on the team?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“Agents Romanoff and Barton are still on mission with communications dark. Dr. Banner checked in an hour ago that he arrived safely in Mumbai for the conference. Thor is still off world,” JARVIS dutifully informed him 

It wouldn’t do for anyone else to see them. That hadn’t been part of the agreement though he broke out in shivers all over at the mere thought of one of their team knowing. That Steve Rogers had been given express permission to go out and find another man and fuck him. Tony scarcely believed it himself. 

Who would? 

Even Steve looked at him in concern when he brought it up as something he’d like to try. He’d stared at him with that wounded look for long enough that Tony tabled it for a good while until he brought it up again. It wasn’t cheating. He had a devil of the time explaining it to his husband with his forties sensibilities. It wasn’t cheating because Tony knew about it and approved of it. And Tony got something out of it, too. He was unimaginably turned on by the idea of Steve with another man and the kink didn’t stop there. The more they explored the possibilities the more interested he became in other things. The humiliation aspect for one kicked into high gear one night when after a long discussion about their kinks Steve took him to bed and upped his dirty talk game times a hundred. 

Tony had to press the heel of his hand into the defined bulge in his pants to keep calm just thinking about the memory. Steve’s voice rough in his ear growling such filth. Calling his hole sloppy and wide enough to fit his fist and whole arm. How it wasn’t tight enough to please him anymore. He even went as far along with the play to pull out, even after Tony’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and left him lying there dazed, and stroked himself until he came all over his winking hole. 

Steve still remained skeptical. Right up until Tony convinced him to go out with him one night. Tony picked a seedy little bar in Brooklyn far away from any of their usual haunts and dark enough to conceal their identities. No one needed to know what Captain America and Iron Man got up to in their spare time. So with disguises on (glasses and ball caps truly worked on the unimaginative for some reason) they set out together. Steve posted up at the bar sipping on the beer that would do absolutely nothing for him but gave his hands something to do while Tony worked his magic. It took less than fifteen minutes to find a rather gorgeous young brunette man dressed neatly in jeans and a t-shirt. He was mouthy in the same way Tony was and he supposed he should have been off put by Steve’s type, sassy brunette. He wasn’t though. It just served to make him hotter. That Steve would want basically him but a younger, tighter version of himself. Ah, and the young twink had a tattoo to boot, Tony had noticed on their way back to Steve. 

They had joined Steve at the bar and that was that. Before Tony even ordered a drink Steve had hopped off the stool and was being led out the back door. The bartender shot him a look full of pity while he poured him a glass of whiskey and all Tony could think of was how? How was Steve going to do it? Would he lean against the wall while the other man blew him? Tony was the first and only man to ever give Steve a blow job, he wondered how Steve would rank the experience. Was the other man adventurous to take Steve’s cock up his ass right there in the alley? Was Steve? He’d foisted condoms and lube packets on him before they left in preparation. All of the little unknown details crowded his mind eating up his curiosity and burning him up from the inside out. 

He adjusted in his seat so many times that he lost count. His own hole twitching in reminder of just how it felt to take Steve in inch by blessed inch. Tony groaned and ordered another drink, this time the bartender paid him no mind. He was too busy staring over Tony’s shoulder causing every hair on the back of his neck to rise. Tony composed himself and turned in his seat to glimpse his husband returning to the bar with an unfamiliar swagger and grin on his face. He’d waited until Tony’s eyes were on him to causually zip his pants back up once he got close enough. Tony wasn’t aware his jaw had dropped and stayed open until Steve leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue sweeping inside easily to give him a taste of a foreign element. The other man. 

Tony curled forward as his body jerked and he came right there and then. Steve grabbed his glass before he could drop it and took a swig while Tony leaned against him breathing in slowly and shuddering at the scent of someone else’s cologne on his skin. Fucking hell. It was intoxicating. 

“Sir,” JARVIS intoned softly and Tony shook himself from his thoughts. Fuck, he’d eaten up ten minutes of time. 

“Is he back?” 

“Pulling into the garage now.” 

“Oh goodie,” Tony said gleefully. “Save the current project and run security feed “Charlie-Unicorn-Charlie-Kiwi”.”

In an instant his previous project faded and was replaced with the specific feeds that were designated by him and Steve earlier. Steve intended on putting on a show but was intent that no one but Tony saw it. Since that first encounter Steve had insisted that he gain his own footing with “this cuckolding” thing, as he had called it. And had since gone out twice to pick up guys on his own and do as he pleased. Tony’s only caveat to not being present was that Steve had to send him proof of his dirty deeds. The last one had been a selfie of naked Steve with a bright grin on his face, hard as a rock, with a man on his knees behind him. The man’s frame was barely visible in the shot and only his hair showed just above Steve’s ass where Steve had gripped his spiky brown locks and held him in place between his cheeks. 

God he loved his husband. He was taking to this like a duck to water. 

So it wasn’t strange that things had escalated for their next encounter. Steve still wasn’t comfortable with Tony there and to be honest Tony wasn’t quite there yet either. The separation was part of the fun. So Tony would sit in the shop, plug up his ass, and watch. Of course, for Steve to bring anyone back to the tower it couldn’t be just anyone that he picked up. 

On the security feed Tony watched Steve pull up in one of his classic Jaguars. Neither man was in a rush to get out of the car and as far as Tony could see they sat for just a moment with Steve’s hand curled around the back of the other man’s neck. Tony could practically feel the warmth from his skin. 

When they did exit, Steve did so first and gentlemanly walked around the other side to open the car for his date. Tony knew it was coming. He’d approved the plan when Steve came to ask him unable to say no even though plenty of people would have told him he was crazy not to. It still hit him like a punch to the gut when Bucky Barnes took his hand and stepped out of the car. 

Tony sucked in a deep breath and pressed harder at his straining cock. It was going to be a long night and he had to last. Steve had been concerned at first. That Tony would feel strange about including Bucky in this. That it was stepping over some line. Tony took great pains and many hours on his knees to reassure him that he was fine. That Bucky enhanced the experience more than hindered it. That at least Bucky was someone they trusted. 

That first kiss though, at least that Tony got to see, was painfully made clear that it wasn’t their first at all. They slotted against each other easy and familiar. No, this wasn’t their first. 

“Fucking hell,” Tony murmured to no one but himself. JARVIS was done with him for now, dedicating a large amount of his processing power to guarding the building with all of them occupied inside. He’d be their first warning if something were wrong. 

Steve’s hands, those wonderful powerful hands combed over Bucky’s back sliding up to his already mussed hair. Strands were already separated from the messy bun Bucky sported and with one tug Steve had his hand sunk into the rest. Bucky on the other hand gripped Steves hips, holding him close. 

With a flick of his hand the audio came on and surrounded Tony, filling the room with ambient sound and soft moans. His teeth tore into his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself focused. Steve had one final request and that JARVIS was monitoring keenly. Tony wasn’t allowed to come until they did. It was only polite he had said. 

So Tony sat squirming in his seat watching his husband make out with his date and best friend, wondering who saw them out tonight and did anyone question it? Best friends or lovers? He imagines they did as he watches them ease to the front of the car. Bucky ended up on the hood of the car with Steve between his spread legs, rutting up against him as they kiss. They stop momentarily and Tony decides that fuck it, he can handle this. He slid his zipper down at the same time Steve undid his own. 

Bucky took Steve down his throat with ease and that’s a feat for Tony to witness because even on his first try with all of his experience he had trouble. Steve was sizeable to say the least and Bucky just tilted his head back and swallowed around him. At the sound of his husbands groans Tony had his hand on his own cock stroking lazily. He finally allowed himself moan loudly unable and unwilling to keep it back. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered reverently. He doesn’t pound into his throat like he would Tony. That’s another part of tonight. While Tony certainly doesn’t mind the softer and more vanilla side of things he rarely gets off to them. It takes a lot for him to stay hard while Steve is taking things slow and takes him twice as long to come and sometimes not at all. So Bucky is to be the happy medium. The one Steve can pour all of that saccharine sweetness into. And if it peaks Tony’s jealousy and sends twinges of arousal down from his spine to his cock then so be it. 

Steve’s gentle when he holds Bucky’s head as the other man moves up and down his length. Saliva shining in the flourescent lights. From this angle Tony can watch as Bucky’s hands pull out his own large cock, certainly larger than Tonys. His hand moved faster in time with Bucky’s sure strokes, pleasure climbing higher, his breaths coming out shorter until..until…

“Stop!” Steve’s command is loud and sliced right through his burgeoning orgasm like a knife through butter. Luckily his hand was close enough to the base where he could just squeeze on instinct. Tony whined in the aftermath along with the panting of the two men in the garage. When had he closed his eyes? 

He cracked them open in time to catch Steve’s face on another smaller screen at a different angle glaring right into the camera posted above. How did he know? Oh, right. JARVIS had him patched through. Which meant he could hear every moan, every whine, every whimper and he knew exactly when to bring things to a halt. Tony’s pleasure has long since faded away while the moment stretched on with Steve running his fingers from Bucky’s hair, neck, and chest down to his proudly standing cock. 

Perspiration has broken out along Tony’s forehead. He’d wipe it off if he could find something clean to do it with. As it is his back was wet from just this one display. 

Bucky smiled down at Steve with that smug look. Steve was close, too. Of course he was. Bucky clearly knew just how to touch him. Just how much Steve likes a tongue on the underside of his cock when you slide your mouth over him. Bucky moaned and when Tony’s gaze snapped back to the screen Bucky has been flipped onto his stomach and his legs are spread out against the car. His pants are rumpled on the floor with quite a few rips in them. And fuck him, he has a perfect bubble butt. 

“Shit,” Tony groaned and can’t help it. He already began stroking the second he started watching again. Steve was always methodical in his preparation. Tony wasn’t even aware of when he’d ripped open the lube packet but he’s already two fingers into a stretch that has Bucky’s back bowed. 

They’re sweating all over my paint job. The stray thought catches him unaware and ratcheted up the odd feeling of feeling insulted and horny all at the same time. This angle he has pulled up is perfect for watching Steve’s lubed cock disappear into Bucky’s hole. 

God the stretch. The burn! His own hole clamps down around the plug he’d put in earlier. Steve picked out one that was close to him in size but not quite. Tony liked it because it reminded him that Bucky got Steve’s cock tonight. Not him. 

“Oh, there you go,” Steve groaned. Bucky honest to God sighed. Tony watched as the muscles in Bucky’s legs flexed against the grill framed by Steve’s powerful thighs as he reared back and slammed forward drawing a low moan out of the former assassin. 

“Fuck, Stevie!” Bucky shouted when Steve did it again and again. Another few strokes and Steve found his rhythm seeming to hit Bucky’s prostate on every pass. 

“That’s it sweetheart,” Steve murmured. “Did you miss me? I bet you did.”

Tony practically sobbed even as he continued to stroke. 

“Tell me you missed me. Tell me how much you missed my cock.” 

“Fuck, Stevie, you know I did!” Bucky shouted. Tony’s gut twisted up in jealousy even as his hand moved faster. 

Steve reached down and wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock and with a few sure strokes it was over. Bucky’s back arched up off the hood of the car and wrapped his hands around the back of Steve’s neck and dragged him down for a bruising kiss that had Steve’s hips stuttering through his orgasm. Tony groaned as he watched, breathing labored, grip tight when he shot his load all over his own shirt. His chin tucked against his chest as he struggled to pull in enough air to keep himself from dizzily falling over. He could tear his gaze away even in the hazy afterglow of his orgasm from the two men running their hands all over each other in his garage. 

It was a heady feeling. To watch as Steve pressed sweet kisses to Bucky’s face and neck. He leaned against the worktable in front of him and watched from the other camera angle that showed Steve’s sweat covered face as his husband winked then set himself to sucking a bruise into Bucky’s neck drawing a moan from the man beneath him. 

“Well, played, Steve,” Tony said just barely above a whisper, just barely getting his breathing under control enough to speak. 

With a grin and still looking at the camera Steve pushed himself up. The other angle confirmed what Tony already knew. That Steve was still inside of his lover and was clearly still hard as was Bucky when he pulled him upright with him. Bucky’s hair spilled down and across Steve’s shoulder as he tilted his head back and moaned into the tender kiss Steve gave him. Inside Tony burned and his cock twitched unhelpfully. 

“Oh, you thought we were done?” Steve said into Bucky’s ear but just loud enough for the microphone to pick up. 

“My husband never lets me go twice,” Steve said softly. “He says he can’t take me more than once.” 

“What an unlucky bastard,” Bucky replied with a soft smile of his own punctuated by a moan when Steve started thrusting again with a slow roll of his hips. 

And that was when Tony Stark knew he was well and truly fucked, as it were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop me a note if you liked it! 
> 
> If I get enough of a response I might end up writing more, I certainly have enough ideas for a continuation, but for now I'll keep it as a one shot!


End file.
